The Flowers Of Forgotten Royalty
by LazyCatFish
Summary: The gate to Fairie Realm has been cut off from the mortal, Soul, Beast and Hollow worlds for several centuries. Orihime Inoue thought she was the only girl in the world with her powers, She will soon discover she is not alone.
1. Dinner Dates And Magical Seduction

'The Flowers Of Forgotten Royalty'

Summary: The gate to Fairie Realm has been cut off from the mortal, Soul, Beast and Hollow worlds for several centuries. Orihime Inoue thought she was the only girl in the world with her powers, She will soon discover she is not alone.

Author: This is an Orihime themed story. A bit of a redo from the last version. Orihime will be more of the prominent character in this. And I changed alot for the OC character. The ocs power comes from two fleur de lis now. Also this story occurs right after the Quincy war crap. The beginning might seem pretty cliche but I really didn't have a choice concerning the setting and theme.

Pairings: Orihime/Ichigo, Orihime/OC, Uryū/OC, Orihime/Uryū and Ichigo/OC

Chapter One: Dinner Dates And Magical Seduction

After her brother died. Orihime felt alone and after gaining her new powers she questioned what and who she truly is. Is she the only one with these powers? After her hostage situation with Aizen. His words only made the naivety of herself grow even deeper. If she could erase events? Where did that power come from? How would she use it? So far she had to teach herself these new powers she had. Would she use it?

Who would teach her? One could never learn something they are naturally unaware of. Something that cannot be manipulated by human or a god.

She had potential, alone she could never grasp without a teacher or foreknowledge.

While Soul society was rebuilding. Orihime and her friends returned to the mortal world and continued their dayly high school lifes as juniors with the same hollow encounter or two.

On this night, She decided to go out on a nightly patrol with Ichigo Kurosaki. The both grew closer together over the last few years. It seemed as he wanted to ask her something now. Orihime knew exactly what was on Ichigo's mind but she wanted him to say it by his own will. Besides she had the capability to wait for very long periods of time.

"Hey, Orihime... You wanna-" Ichigo's face turned red as they walked upon the entrance of the park.

"Wanna what? Ichigo?" Orihime smiled kindly.

"Go on a date with me?"Ichigo asked anxiously fearing rejection. The words she wanted finally exhumed. "Like go out to dinner?"

'Ichigo asked me to go on date with him? A dinner date? To where? Oh, NO! I should make sure not to pig out or the bill will be too costly. I don't wanna burn a hole through Ichigo's wallet.' Orihime thought as she did one of her nervous ticks.

"Orihime, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh... Um, nothing's wrong. I could make dinner for us, Ichigo. You wouldn't have to spend any money." Orihime suggested. Sitting on a swing.

"Oh, I... planned this. I've saved up some money. So we could go to a fancy place if you want."

Ichigo had a part time job. Orihime would feel shameful if Ichigo had to spend his hard earned money on her. But she also knew that this something Ichigo would insist on and there would not be any other way. Orihime sighed, and reluctantly agreed.

In an expression of triumph, Ichigo fist pumped.

"I'll pick you up at your place at 7:30. I think we should dress up abit. School uniforms don't count." Ichigo confirmed.

Then a foreign image came into Orihime mind, Ichigo dress up as a refined dandy in fancy and gaudy clothing with a hat, cape and heeled boots to top off. She giggled to herself. 'Orihime, You fantasize about ridiculous things! Stop it!'

"Yeah, school uniforms can get smelly after a day of being worn." Orihime commented, smoothing the wrinkles on her matching pink and white poke dotted cotton pajamas. Ichigo was wearing a forest green long sleeve cotton shirt that had a blue maple leaf on it with a pair neon yellow sweat pants that didn't go together. (I think everyone has had those nights when bedtime clothes don't match in any possible sense)

"I don't think there are any hollows out tonight, Want me to walk you back home? Inoue?" Ichigo stood up from the swing.

"Okay," She followed up after him.

Place: Ishida house, two hours earlier.

She watched him as he explained to her the equation, step by step. He was indeed mesmerizing intellectually, she thought. His silky dark hair finely brushed and parted. His narrow shiny glasses. Clean complexion. Such would draw in a detail orientated girl.

"You have this whole equation wrong, Sōnoe-chan." She liked how he said her name.

"Oh?"

Sōnoe had implored Uryu to tutor her. In the beginning of the school year, even though she didn't need it. Occasionly during these tutor sessions she would intentionly make mundane mistakes. To keep Uryu on his toes so to say.

"If you're not going to make a minimum effort I advice you-"Adjusting his glasses Uryu was about to threaten. And yet the way he spoke.

"I'm soo sorry, Ishida-kun! I promise I'll pay more attention. PLEASE, don't leave me." Sōnoe gave him a most convincing look of desperation as she clutched on his white sleeve.

He re-adjusted his glasses, for a different reason alone. "When you beg like that... I see no point in saying no."

"Thank you so much! Ishida-kun." Almost impulsively, Sōnoe kissed him on the cheek. 'Ha, Uryu you are so naive. At least, this means more tutoring sessions.' She thought stepping back into her seat.

So great were her magical and unassuming seductive powers. When he looked in her glittering blue eyes; He tried but couldn't hold back a blush. She had this insatiable sparkling aura of love and glamour.

"Oh, look at the time! Obaa-san will be expecting me. I don't want her to worry." Sonoe exclaimed peering at her watch. She gathered her studying supplies into her red leather clutch book bag.

"Sayonara! Uryu-kun!" She kissed him good bye on both cheeks (eurokiss).

"Come to my grandma's house tomorrow. For our next tutoring session, of course. After school. Her house is the traditional home with a guiding Jizo shrine on the street pathway. In the south east of town. It's not easy to miss."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Sōnoe-chan." Uryu waved.

'Strange, it must be a European thing.' Uryu thought, touching both of his rosy cheeks still blushing.

His father walked in from work after Endō Sōnoe left, He gazed at her as she passed by the door.

"She has been coming over for a few months now... Who is she? Uryū?" Ryūken asked his son inquisitively his face expressionless but arrogant at the same time. "I sense something odd about her. She's not a Quincy, fullbringer nor shinigami."

"She's Asian and European."

"No, Uryū. Its not that... Her aura is strange."

When Sōnoe returned home. Her grand mother was dusting the halls. She greeted her grand daughter, when she walked in. Grandma Fuyu dressed in traditional clothes. Her hair in a bun with two unusual hair black lotus flower pins but when she spoke her words were never kind or conservative. She was frank, blunt and indecent. As she was growing old her mind did it in reverse.

"Hah, You are home late! Sōnoe! Where were you? Dear?" Her grandma spoke.

"I told you earlier, I went to the Ishida house for a tutoring session with Uryū-kun." She replied nicely to the old woman.

"Oh, Good for you dear," The old lady gave her a teasing slap on the shoulder.

"What do you mean? grams?"

"Just remember to take the birth control pills your doctor gave ya." Her grandma remarked spontaneously. Gave to her for another reason alone.

"You think we're... No, Obaasan! We are not doing that!" Her face went red. The old lady always thought of the extremes of every situation.

"Back in my day, tutoring was code for something else entirely. What we were doing was natural but what they wanted us to do was the opposite of such. Humans are sexual beings not super brains." Fuyu implied to Sōnoe. Yep, grandmother Endō grew up in the 60's listening to rock n' roll and all matter of drugs were highly available. Hey, It was the 60's! She lived quite a life until she subsided her uncouth ways (not really), married, settled down and had children.

"Today is very different from 55 years ago, Grams."

"BULLSHIT." The swearing old woman walked along into the old library. "Your dinner is in the fridge if you want it."

In contrast with her rude and direct manner. Grandma Fuyu was a great cook. She prided herself with her cooking skills and would always insist that she cook for every occasion and for guests.

Karakura high, morning after

"Geez, Uryū. What is your problem? Maybe you should just kiss her and get it over with." Ichigo sighed after listening to Ishida speak, "This magical seduction stuff sounds too natural to me."

"You can't feel it? Her reiatsu?"

"Her reiatsu is pleasant, much like Orihime's." This was true. Ichigo turned to the withdrawn burgundy haired girl in the back corner looking nonchalantly out the window on this beautiful day of fine weather.

"Umm...Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked sweetly after he spoke her name.

"Chad and Orihime? What do you think about this magical seduction?" The red head turned to his other two friends.

"You know, Ichigo... Us girls ARE magical beings." Orihimegiggled warmly.

"What Uryū is experiencing is totally natural... Maybe not for him that is." Chad in his usual calm demeanor gave his friends his best judgement on this situation.

Keigo Asano walked over to Ichigo on his way to his desk, "She can put a spell on me!"

Ichigo flicked him on the forehead, "Unlikely, Asano."

"You guys know she was on gymnastics team last year until her grades started to plummet, last year was her first year at Karakura high. Something happened to her parents from what I've heard and she had to be sent to live with her grandmother." Tatsuki Arisawa elaborated to her friends.

"Maybe she can show me some of her skills." Mizuiro winked.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

Endō House, After school

"Welcome, to the Endō house of five generations." Sōnoe welcomed Ishida into her family's ancient house, She joked and gave him a friendly grin, "When I was younger I thought this house was haunted. It turned out that the ghost was actually a rambunctious old woman."

From the dusty attic came down the ghost of said rambunctious old lady Fuyu, "Haha! Sōnoe! You're early... Oh, And you brought over your boyfriend... House of five generations? This house existed ever since the early Edo era when the Tokugawa were calling the shots. It houses all the spirits of the Endō clan."

"Uryū-kun and I are going to my room to study, Obāsan." She spoke respectfully to her crazy grandma.

Ishida decided to put aside the words Fuyu referred to him as. He gave the old woman a polite bow, "My name is Ishida Uryū, I am pleased to meet you, Mrs. Endō."

"And a polite young man at that," Fuyu nodded...

Sōnoe took his hand and they rushed to her room down the hall. Overlooking the garden. She closed the shoji door and sat down with Ishida at her low desk on a pillow.

"Before we begin... I found the source of your distraction from your studies and I know it's me. For the sake of your grades and future, I advise you to release me from my role as tutor." Uryū proposed for her best interest.

Sōnoe nodded and asked cockily, "Since I forbaded you to leave... What other role would you like to take up?"

"We would be better off as friends." He insisted with the same cool attitude.

"Agreed," She sat beside him. All very quiet like. Her pale hand swiped away strands of hair from the side of her face revealing a fleur de lis on one side of her teal head band. For one second, the same strange energy emitted from the flower. Uryū was about to say something when she spoke up, "Is there anything you would like to know about me?"

"What happened to your parents?"

"Kidnaped, tortured and brutally slaughtered by an entity. I do not know. Their souls visited me before moving onto the afterlife. That's how I know what happened to them but not the who of their murderer." Sōnoe gazed at a framed photo of her parents. "My father was French. My mother met him when she was studying at a college in Paris. They both were kind people... I miss them dearly."

He moved her dark hair. She grabbed his hand. "You probably don't want to touch those..." Sōnoe chortled, Trying to ulter their conversation, "You said that you distract me? Judging by your reaction yesterday, I think I distract you."

Uryu felt quite abashed. But passivity got the best of him. Changing the subject was the best decision.

"What are they?" Uryu questioned.

"Oh, these are my fleur de lis as I like to call them." Sōnoe reached into her hair and took the hair clips out of her hair. As she did this the the flowers decorated on her clips turn into four fairies. Each had different clothing, hairstyles and personalized wings. An armored warrior, one in luxurious dress with roses, an aquatic fairy with a glittering mermaid tail and fin like wings, last a gold fairy with a golden melodic harp.

Uryu was at first tense but that vanished. Sōnoe's Fleur de lis reminded him of Orihime's Kutenkesshun.(I'm probably getting this wrong.)

"Your fleur de lis is similar to one of my friend's unique power." Uryu said matter of factly.

"Oh, really? I would like to meet her-them." Sōnoe smiled softly.

"Perhaps, you will." Uryu adjusted his glasses.

After returning home from school. Orihime finished her homework, did a few chores and had a snack. Because doing chores make people sweat and when people get sweaty they get hungry so their appetite becomes a necessity to fullfil.

Orihime ate her favorite snack of bread smothered with butter. High in carbs, sodium and pasteurized.

After feeling satisfyingly full, Orihime read a shoujo manga and fell asleep on it. If it wasn't for her kutenkenshin, she would have overslept.

"Orihime! Get up! Its six, thirty!"

"Sleeping beauty, you have to get ready for your date with Ichigo!"

Orihime began to stir, her saliva bleeding out the black ink print on the pages of her manga book. Ink and her own saliva on her face. Her hair messy and matted.

"Oh, kami! I forgot!" Orihime exclaimed.

"You still have time."

"I have to take a shower! I can't go on a date with Ichigo like this!" Orihime cried.

'I look so terrible! What would Ichigo think of me? Silly, Orihime doesn't know how to take care of her self or even try to look feminine. Look at the saliva on her face. Gross." Orihime thought anxiously rambling.

"It's fine. Take a shower and leave the rest to us. Go on."

One the faeries wiped a bit of the compound of ink saliva off Orihime's face a tissue.

After taking a shower and drying her hair. Orihime styled her hair in an up-do ponytail and makeup.

The fairies picked out one of her few formal dresses of pink with roses on the v line, a pair of dark nylons and a pair of laced up heeled sandals. Of course while Orihime's fairy god mother and fathers' were at it, they casted a spell that made her dress shimmer. She dresses herself and indulges in it's beauty. Lastly the fairies wrapped a white glittery scarve around her shoulders.

"Ooh, I look so formal!" Inoue gawked at herself in the mirror. "I wonder what Kurosaki will think?"

Suddenly her door bell rings.

'Oh, Kurosaki-kun is here!' Orihime clamored, almost tripping over her own feet on her way to open the door.

She opened the door door but Ichigo wasn't there! Uryu Ishida was stand on her doorstep instead. Emotions washed over Orihime excitement, disappointment and curiousity.

"Uryū-kun! Come in!"

"I apologize for this intrusion so late in the evening. I have something important to tell you, Inoue-chan."

'Uryū-kun, you don't have to be so formal. We've known each other for so long. We're friends.' Orihime thought.

Uryū usually resorted to formality when he felt unsure and insecure. This instance, he didn't know if he should tell Orihime about Sōnoe powers. Perhaps, Sōnoe should do that herself. But he could always bring them closer together.

"Orihime-chan, There is a girl who you should meet..."

"Oh, Your girlfriend?" She cooed teasing Ishida.

"Not my girlfriend..."

"The girl with magical seduction? Right?" She guessed a second time.

Ishida sighed, "Her name is Endō Sōnoe. She has abilities similar to your own."

"The quiet girl who sits in the back in class." Orihime nodded, "Okay, I will meet her on Monday."

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

Orihime blushed the same pink color of her dress, "I'm going on a date with Ichigo-kun soon... Um, do you have any advice? About Ichigo-kun?" Orihime thought since Uryū and Ichigo were both men; Uryū could give some sound advice about dates with his gender.

"Relationship advice is where I'm lacking at the moment... Maybe you should just be yourself." That was obvious.

"Yes, Thank you." She grabbed her purse from the coat hanger beside the coat hanger.

Ishida was about to compliment her when Ichigo ran down the street and through her unlocked door. "Inoue! Forgive me for being so late!... Oh, Ishida is here as well."

Author: Hmm, the longest good chapter I've written.(my youngest sister contributed to writing this chapter, too) Do you see where this is going? Orihime and Ichigo are on a good start. As they should be. Uryū is getting himself into something he is totally unprepared for. A conflicted girl who finds him attractive which can lead to lots of trouble...Heheh, good Anakin, good. (Sorry, about that Stars Wars) Chapter two is coming soon! Kind of soon!


	2. Masked Dreams, Crimson Nightmares

Author: Okay, okay. I must have been high when I wrote the first chapter... When I don't take mind altering substances or it was my bipolarity. Ugh. This the second chapter. No worries, Things will slow down here and there may be some humor and horror. Also I'm trying to come up with a better title for this story. The one I have now is frickin cliche! The ONLY princess here is Orihime! OC Sōnoe is just a knight or shield maiden that protects said princess.

He took her hands in his own.

Their hips swayed and a dance began. Orihime didn't know Ichigo-kun was such a good dancer. She didn't know Ichigo knew how to tango. A sensual art form of dance. Something about this didn't seem right.

Her surroundings appeared dark and hazy with the exception of the warm light of a thousand candles. That gave off a mirrored appearance to the floor at their feet. She wore a blue mermaid ball gown with yellow chrysanthemums in her curled hair. Only Kurosaki seemed to be the only form to be visible in full. Ichigo wore a black tux with coattails. His orange hair was slicked back. He wore an intricate Venetian mask of gold and red ribbons on each side.

Once she twirled around and was embraced by him. The whole theme changed. Ichigo was dancing on a strip pole. Once he started to strip, Orihime woke up from her highly awkward dream.

"Ichigo! You are making me..." Orihime exclaimed waking up. "Oh, It was just a dream. Yeah, Kurosaki would never do that." It was just her over active subconscious imagination. Yes, that was the culprit.

She peered over to her alarm clock on her dresser. It was five a.m. considering this was the weekend, Orihime went back to bed. She thought as she tried to go back to sleep of the night before. Her date with Ichigo. When he walked her home he gave her a kiss. Her thoughts now kept her up.

\- Endō residence, 9:00 a.m

It felt as if she was laying on a cold floor. A loud scream rang in her ears. She opened her eyes and jumped to her feet. She felt a liquid seeping through her hands and splashing onto the floor. It was blood. To her sight blood was splattered all over the walls of this room she found herself in. She almost tripped over a body when a white claw like glove hand grabbed her by the neck. She couldn't make out the face of this monster. She tried to call out for Castilleon. Her fairy knight but he didn't come forth to her aid. She was thrown into a spiked casket. Sōnoe woke up in a cold sweat. She cried.

"Sōnoe! It was just a nightmare." Castilleon tempted to calm her down.

She came back to her senses, "Sorry, Castilleon."

The surcoated fairy shook his head, "I am and always will be your sword and shield."

Sōnoe walked out of her room, went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and then down to the bathroom. Concerning the age of this restored house, She was most thankful it was connected to the sewer system and had running water. Allowing her to take a relaxing shower.

After taking a shower. She wrapped a towel around herself, brushed her teeth and dried off. From her room she put on some work out clothes mainly a light blue tee shirt and white jogging pants, and black sneakers. She opened her grandmother's door to inform her that she was going out for a jog.

Her gray haired grandma was already up. She was reading some old scrolls, as her own otherworldly companions searched through shelves. "Yes, yes... You are going for a jog... Just go... But come back for training and practice later." The old lady said before she spoke. Sōnoe nodded her head and closed the shoji door.

She decided to take a jog around the parts of town she knew. All so peacefully without distraction. The birds chirped and cars passed by. Normal by all definitions. Until a very odd man with a very outlandish and goddy fashion sense beamed out in front of her.

'Has some odd fairy abilities, pretty and athletic. Someone like her would be good for the ratings of my show.'

"Oui, Sir? What do you want?" She requested trying to be polite.

"Bohahahah! The spirits are always with you! It is I, Don Kanonji! Here to offer this warrior princess a job!" He exclaimed most bluntly.

She was thinking of running off in terror until the word job was spoken, "A job? What kind of job?"

Being called princess didn't help either. She was just a regular teenage girl.

"Star on my show and become famous in the process! Bohahahah!"

Sōnoe had to admit. That laugh gave her three conflicting feelings. One, It made her unreasonably annoyed, two it sounded kinda funny and She fought all urges to do the same.

"Ser Don Kanonji, I don't want to become famous... But I could use a good paying job, Can we cut a salary agreement? For every episode I star in... I want 25%." Sōnoe made most clear.

'She wants to be paid? I don't even pay Karin, Yuzu, Ururu or Jinta... Any star really... If I pay her and the others learn of such, They will ask for the same. Then my personal profits will surely plummet ground under.' Don Kanonji thought to himself.

"Hmm, Smells like bad spirits... I will be off... bwahahahahah!" With that Don Kanonji ran off in the opposite direction of Endō. When he made it down two blocks. He found himself in front of the Kurosaki house and clinic. Karin and Yuzu were taking out the trash.

"Hey, sisters of Ichigo. I have something the both of you could help me with." He says to the twins.

"Oh, What is it? Don Kanonji?" Yuzu took interest instantly.

"This better not be-" Don Kanonji interrupted Karin finishing.

"I need the both of you to discretely video shoot Miss Sōnoe Endō when she comes across what seems to be bad spirits. This week only." He took out a video camera out of his coat.

Yuzu took the camera, "The pretty brunette with a weird teal head band? That is in my brother's class? With pleasure, Don Kanonji."

Before Karin could object Kanonji ran off. "Dammit! Give me the camera, Yuzu."

After Don Kanonji interrupted her jog and left for whatever reason it would be. Sōnoe continued on until someone else stopped her.

"Hey! Where are you going? Sōnoe?" It was Tatsuki Arisawa. Who chased up beside her.

"No where really. Just exercising." She replied with a smile.

"I'm going to karate practice! Wanna come and check it out?" She offered, trying to be friendly to her classmate.

"Sure."

"Some of our peers have been gossiping that you have some magical seduction ability?" Tatsuki Inquisitioned.

Sōnoe's face saddened and her eyes narrowed,"What? What are you talking about?"

"Ishida spoke with Kurosaki about an experience he had while tutoring you. Then that idiot started to talk to other people about it." She fortold walking beside the brunette.

Sōnoe's porcelain face started to crack, "That Uryū is going to get what will be coming to him! When he least expects it!"

"A subtle take down!" Tatsuki cheered.

"This is not aikidō!... Though you do have a point." Sōnoe took out a pink note pad and took a note. 'I will uncover what lies beneath the surface. Hehehe.'

Arisawa beamed, "It is exactly like aikidō!"

"There are other ways of taking someone 'down' other than by physical force... How about mentally? ..." Sōnoe jested tactically. "Or both? Or sensually?"

"Clever schemer..."

Sōnoe could feel something most foul coming behind them. She stood on guard. "Something is coming..."

Tatsuki nodded her head, "Yes,"

A low grade hollow with the skull similar to that of a giant rat came at Sōnoe. Tatsuki super kicked the monster. Sending it flying. Before it hit the ground. Sōnoe road on it's back like one doe's with a skate board and back flip kicked the creature. However someone else dived in for the kill. It was Ichigo who sliced the soulless entity in half with his blades.

"He is a quincy? As well?" The brunette muttered. Sōnoe always felt a chaos of conflicting reiatsu from Ichigo.

"You skate board?Too? Sōnoe?" He returned in kind.

"It's a hobby of mine..." She tittered. "Looks like we have company!... Castilleon! Come forth!" Sōnoe summoned her knight fairy who turned into a transparent and luminescent teal green sword and shield.

A swarm of hollow rats of all sizes came at the three with sharp ivory claws and teeth. Their hollow eyes thirsting with hunger.

"So You do have powers similar to Orihime's?" Kurosaki revealed something Orihime pasted on to him as he slashed five who jumped up at him.

"Who told you that?" The sword maiden skewered vermin with her sword.

"Orihime told me that at our date and Uryū to her."

"Just like Quincy and shinigami, These abilities are from heritage... Maybe I will tell you a story sometime." After exterminating the pests Sōnoe turned to Tatsuki, "Sorry, Arisawa. I will accompany you another time... I have pressing matters to deal with." Arisawa nodded and watched as Endō disappeared into the distance.

Orihime found herself needing to buy a few groceries. Her fridge was almost empty. Because she tends to forget Orihime made a list of what she needed.

As she was walking down the street with her bag in hand. Orihime's mind was still on the dinner and kiss Ichigo gave her the night before. 'The food was great... Why did Ichigo have to kiss me?... My lips must have tasted like butter! Ugh, Ichigo probably won't want to kiss me again!... Wait! I want him to kiss me?'

She didn't realize it but she was walking across the street. A girl took Orihime in her arms and they both dive into the edge of road. A car almost hit her.

"Are you okay? Inoue?" Requested Endō who got back up on her feet.

'I should have paid attention to my surroundings! Ichigo is going to be the death of me!' Orihime thought to herself, "Thank you for pushing me out of the way, Sōnoe."

Sōnoe picked up her bag from the cement and handed it back to Orihime, "Here, Inoue."

"Many thanks."

"Do you need any help with anything else?"

"Umm... Yes, I want to invite you to dinner at my place. I will invite some of my friends, too. As thanks for saving my life!" Orihime searched through the contents of her bag to make sure nothing was broken.

"Where are you going? If I may ask?"

"To the grocery store."

With that Sōnoe offered to help Orihime too. Even if she planned to do something else from the start.


	3. Sōnoe Endō Lefevre (UNDER PROGRESS)

(Author: I make profiles of my characters cuz I tend to forget their personality and abilities.)

#IN PROGRESS#

Character Concept: I wanted this girl to be odd, indeed. When I thought about her, Sōnoe is supposed to be active and self aware. She has an eye for detail and pays attention to people's personalities so she can get a knowing of who they are.

Sōnoe Endō Lefevre

Age: 17

Birthday: January 7

Nicknames: shield maiden

Hair color: warm brown

Eye color: blue

Weight: 120, Most is just muscle she got after years of gymnastics and fighting monsters.

Height: 5feet, 7inches

Personality: She tries to be mentally and physically stalwart. Though mathematics are her one academic weakness. She is an animal lover, has a cat named Mata, her pets bring out her more affectionate side. She is direct, loyal, warm-hearted and supportive. With the ability to act as team leader. Yet is a bit dreamy, possessive, flirty, over-protective and naive.

Sexuality: People who are intellectually stimulating and have unique skills interest her the most. The more harder they are to get the more she will pursue them. If she sees any competition for the person of her desires she becomes sad and conflicted.

Physical Appearance: She is athletic and flexible. Had a history in the school gymnastics teams. She likes to wear comfortable clothes when inside her house. She has clothes for every occasion.

Favorite food: seasoned grilled steak, fresh spinach (not the can kind... That shit is gross.) macaroons, anything that looks edible and not over the top. Chocolate with hazel nuts.

Food she dislikes: Kale, duck meat, romane lettuce, dark chocolate, sea weed, anything that tastes like salt, vinegar or pond water. Exotic food.

Hobbies: Skate boarding.

Battle Stance: Sōnoe is a direct offensive and defensive fighter. Her speed and agility makes up what she lacks in strength. Her fairies mostly have flowery medieval names.

Castilleon Ravenlore: Transforms into her sword and shield. A fairy that wears middle ages knight clothes with the flower of the lily elbem.

Lovedaliah Forestyne: The female fairy with a form of gold. Her harp is soothing and enthalls enemies.

Corliss Marchemain: A mermaid like fairy with silver scales. I am unsure what her ability is yet.

Faerydae Ailith: A fairy with a dress of roses. She has the ability to summon living thorns that grapple.

Bio: Sōnoe Endō Lefevre is the spawn of Machiko Endō a descendant of long forgotten beings connected to the fairie world. A native to Karakura. She met Tristan Lefevre a student that she met while studying as a foreign exchange student at a college in Paris, France. Tristan also had a connection to said magical world. They fell in love, had a daughter, made their own very unsuccessful business, and taught their daughter the abilities she was born with from a young age. One day, little after her 15th birthday, her parents mysteriously disappeared from their home before she came home from practice. They would turn out to have been brutally tortured and murdered because their souls visited her shortly after their demise. She would soonly be sent to live with her grandmother Fuyu Endō, who owns a very old traditional estate in Karakura.

Theme song:

'Stitches' by Orgy

(A/N: I know I use this band alot but the lyrics go well here.)

Character Opinions: (some may be cracks.)

Keigo Asano: The cute tall chick... I wonder if she would date me?

Mizuiro Kojima: I once dated a gymnast... What a ride that was.

Ichigo Kurosaki: I heard her speaking french the other day in the hall. To herself. Can she see ghosts or is she a schitzo?

Uryū Ishida: She asked me to tutor her in trigonometry in the beginning of the school year. Her sense of perceptiveness disturbs me and the way she looks at me...

Orihime Inoue: It seems like she is purposely pretending that I don't exist... What is her problem? I don't dislike her...

Sado Yasutora: The quiet girl in class? Who sits in the back? Classmates seem to believe she's trying to outdo me.

Endō Fuyu: My grand daughter can be a bit naive and dreamy at times. If she does what all healthy teens do at her age, Then her gran will be thankful.

Honshō Chizuru: You should see her do flips on the balance beam. That white and chrome spandex 'swimsuit' leaves nothing to the imagination. She may be average in boob size but those legs are strong. (Naughty grin.)

Arisawa Tatsuki: Her dexterity would be better used in a martial arts form. Such as karate. I'm going to drag that girl to my next class and show her how cool it is!


	4. King Of Quincies, Knight Of Thorns

Author: Another chapter for my most cherished readers! Thank you GUEST for your review. Uryū and Sōnoe's confrontations between them are a bit weird in my opinion... it's all but charm and magic. Sōnoe is a bit of a go-getter when it comes to certain things. Soon u will see what connection Orihime and Sōnoe have in the next few chapters. It's almost psychic. Though I'm trying to make the two very different from each other. Sōnoe inside and out is the opposite of Orihime.

'I have always been alone. Even when I had my family beside me. Life expectations and standards loosened the bonds my family had when I was very young. Even when we were together, we were apart. Once I lost the family who wished the best for me and protected me. I was exposed like an animal of prey surrounded by wolves. That is when the nightmares started. Dreams of blood and monsters. Trauma that threatened my own sanity. This was real and I couldn't tell anyone about it. Somethings are beyond therapy. Beyond the rational understanding of the world. My Life and existence.'

-Sōnoe Endō Lefevre

Seeing this as the time to improve her cooking skills. Orihime took this dinner with friends night to the highest level of seriousness. She started to read cooking books and her fairy companions helped her cut up the vegetables and meat.

The faeries helped set up the table as well.

The first over was Sōnoe. She the night before was plagued by even more nightmares about screams, blood and death.

Being at the mercy of a murderer. She knew these were just dreams but they seemed so real. The loneliness and helplessness she felt was also all too real. Yet she tried not to let such emotions of despair ruin her day and night. She hid them deep within herself.

Orihime could feel what Sōnoe was feeling. Judging by Sōnoe's remote posture she decided not to ask her about it. Instead Sōnoe began to speak to Orihime after witnessing the handiwork of her fairies. "My own companions don't even help me with chores."

"I think they understand I live alone and I'm very good friends with them as well." Sōnoe on the other hand was not.

Orihime looked at Sōnoe from head to toe. She wore romantic lolita fashion with roses and lace. Her hair in curles underneath roses. Lastly she wore self done make up. She indeed over done herself. "How can you afford to dress like that?"

"My parents left me a small fortune. I'm using it to pay for college, my needs... Oh, Yes! And a future wedding!" Maybe she wasn't good with spending important inheritance but Sōnoe knew how to not over spend. She did truly have big plans for the future.

"You are going to college after graduating. What do you want a career in?" Inoue requested.

"I am unsure about that." Sōnoe scratched her head. She was the type to live in the past and present. The future was rarely on Sōnoe's mind. "What about you? Orihime?"

Her future self? Orihime was reminded of the ridiculous picture she drew of herself back in freshman year. In truth Orihime was as clueless about this as Sōnoe was. "I don't know either."

With a certain encroaching feeling Sōnoe remarked sarcastically, "I will soon make a self-discovery."

The next to arrive was Uryū. Who simply sat down at Orihime's wooden table with a book in hand. He felt two strong arms embrace him from behind. He realized it was Sōnoe once she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

For the past week Uryū found himself as victim to her persistent and unadulterated displays of her sentiment for him. Even though Sōnoe had many admirers and classmates who would gossip rudely about her. She only gazed upon Uryū and ignored their unkind blight. Sometimes he would meet her gaze nervously.

Never in his life has he met someone who would forthrightly show affection. Her touch and warmth threatened to overwhelm his defenses with little effort. Like a walled city being besieged by enemy forces over an extensive period of time. Instead of shooing her away he remained passive until now. He worried about how she would act if he rejected her? Sōnoe was however very unpredictable from what he learned about her so far.

"If you don't stop this... I will have to take this into my own hands." He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"It's in my hands?" Sōnoe sat a bit confused. She caressed his right cheek with her right hand gently. 'How else would it be?' She chortled and removed his glasses from his face, "Underneath it all, You are quite irresistible."

"You-- I-" Uryū stopped himself from saying anything damaging. He got from his place beside Sōnoe and walked into Orihime's bathroom.

After a few minutes. Sōnoe opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door. Uryū sat down on the closed toilet seat. "Is it wrong to like you? Or is this self pity? Ishida? As far as I know you are worthy of my love as anyone else."

"I don't deserve your affection. Yes, You are attractive, smart and very kind." His cool exterior broke under intense pressure, "It's like you have me wrapped around your finger... Is this a scheme?"

"If it wasn't... I would be nothing but a girl who goes to the same school as you and lives in the same town as you. It wasn't meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to see me as more than a classmate."

Uryū shook his head, "Nonsense. With power like yours..."

"I would have kept them secret this whole time. My grandmother taught me how to supress my powers the first day I arrived home." She revoked.

"Why?"

"Because there is something out there trying to find me. It killed my parents and probably a lot more people like Orihime and I. I have been having these nightmares about my own death that seem too real. When it finds us..." Sōnoe leaned against the sink facing Uryū.

"We all will protect Orihime and you. Ichigo, Chad and I." He claimed austerely.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Sōnoe stood in front of Uryū and placed his glasses on his face.

Uryū's sullen face didn't change. He fixed his glasses, "More irrational thinking."

Sōnoe smiled and looked into his eyes, "Thank you, Uryū." She cupped both sides of his face with her hands.

"Sōnoe?" He blushed.

"Yes?"

This bought Uryū back to what he has been skeptical about this whole time. "Why are you using magic to seduce me?"

Sōnoe gave him a worried frown, "Magic to seduce you? I don't know what you are talking about? If it is something I must be doing it subconsciously."

With that he kissed her. Sōnoe's eyes widened and she stiffed. "What are you doing? Ishida?"

"If that is your reaction. I shall take my leave."

"You talk too much, Uryū." With that she accosted him.

Orihime hummed a tune while cutting potatoes. "Where did Sōnoe go to?" There fore she lost her concentration and slashed her index finger.

"Owwe!" Orihime cried in pain, holding her bloody finger. After she used her three heavenly flowers to heal her wound. "Heh, Simple. You have to concentrate when you have a knife in hand! Orihime!" She scolded herself.

"Hey! Orihime! Chad and I are here." It was Ichigo who stepped into the kitchen with Chad.

"I will help you with this, Orihime." With that Chad took her knife and went to work.

"Ichigo, You could help me with a few things." Orihime opened her fridge for other ingredients.

"Okay." He gave Orihime a hug. "... I have to use the bathroom."

Uryū pulled away from Sōnoe who was still stuck in the moment. "There are a few things you should know..."

"You are a Quincy. Just like Kurosaki." She noted a little disappointed by their sudden pause, She looked at the Quincy cross bracelet around his wrist. "I met one in my father's country. So I know what the reiatsu of one feels like." Sōnoe completely stopped Uryū in his tracks.

The door opened and stood there was Ichigo, "Oh, This territory is already occupied... What are you both doing in here? Other than making out?"

Sōnoe giggled and huskily complimented Uryū, "Even though he doesn't know it... Ishida is a good kisser."

The now fazed Uryū took Sōnoe's hand and they left the bathroom so Ichigo could do his business.

"Geez, Quincy king. Turn down the heat! Won't you?" Ichigo teased Uryū as he came and sat across from the two. Ever since after the war Ichigo found right to ridicule Uryū's new title which Ishida made into his own.

Uryū fixed his glasses which were falling off due to Sōnoe's involvement. "Should you not be helping Orihime? Kurosaki?"

"What are you doing other than making the moves on Miss Endō?" Kurosaki ridiculed Ishida.

"I am doing what I want and there's no need for further details." Uryū took out a cloth from his pocket, using it to clean his foggy glasses.

"You are just... jealous, Ichigo." Sōnoe invoked.

"No, I'm not. I'm surprised to see that Uryū is doing something like this." Ichigo returned to Orihime after she called his name... To everyone one surprise, he kissed Orihime. She was awestruck that he kissed her spontaneously. It was so sudden to Orihime. He looked back at the two testingly.

Sōnoe sneered, "What is he instigating?"

Uryū completely agreed, "I am asking the same question..."

"I think... I know." She chortled mischievously.

"What may that be?" Uryū knew by that kind of laugh, it wasn't favorable.

She spoke, "He is trying to outdo me?"

"No, This has little to do with you... This... Is between Ichigo and I." Uryū corrected her glaring intently at Ichigo.

"Between Kurosaki and you? Is this a rivalry between the class genius and hothead?" Her aqua eyes closed with embarrassment.

"The steak is done!" Orihime hollered, using spatula to remove the steak from her small portable indoor grill onto a large plate. The Teriyaki steak smelt delicious; tangy and sweet with a hint of garlic.

"The potatoes are done again, too." Yasutora said taking the roasted potatoes out the oven, placing the potatoes into a dish. The roasted potatoes gave off an aroma of sesame oil and caramelized onions.

Orihime and her dinner guest sat at her table. Sōnoe smiled and nodded in respect to Orihime's efforts. She ate some potatoes with her spoon and complimented, "Excellent combination of ingredients!" Sōnoe herself has bad cooking skills.

Ichigo took a bite from his plate, He said the opposite of what he was thinking, "This tastes great."

"An overall improvement, Inoue." Uryū decided to be more honest.

"Half of the credit goes to Chad." Orihime vouched for him.

Yasutora spoke humbly, "My part was simple."

After finishing dinner Orihime and friends started playing a couple of broad games(Uryū won most of them. Sōnoe came in second place though she let Uryū win a few, she feign dumbfoundedness.) Uryū took notice of her behavior. It was very similar to the time where he tutored her. He grew increasingly frustrated with her, He stated calmly, "Do not ever let me win, Sōnoe."

Sōnoe blushed. She thought he would never realize what she was doing. The knight muttered, "Oh, I thought I would spare myself of winning all the time."

Orihime hoped Sōnoe would be able to answer her questions about their kin. She changed the subject, "You promised to Ichigo you would tell about the history of people like us?"

"I may as well inform you all about the true heritage Orihime and I belong to. Before the raise of Quincy and shinigami there were humans with abilities connected to the fairy realm. When a plague swept over the otherworld. The survivors left to the mortal world. As their blood mixed with human some families had forgotten about the powers we possess except those who chose not to forget. Much like the Quincy in that aspect. Where humans represent life, shinigami-death and Quincy destruction... Our kin represent wonder." Endō explained in depth to the four.

"The otherworld?" Ichigo remarked confused but his face still very serious.

"Yes, The realm of magic. Where all creatures of myth reside and magic originates from..." She sighed remembering what her grandmother taught her, "Sadly when my ancestors came to this world they sealed off any future entrance back into the otherworld. They didn't want anything following them here..."

It was time for Orihime's dinner guests to leave.

Saying their goodbyes, Sōnoe hurried on her way home Uryū followed after but...

"Endō-Chan, May I walk you home?" Uryū offered nonchalantly.

Geez, Uryū was back to being so formal but Sōnoe knew she could over look that.

"Of course." Sōnoe linked arms with Uryū. The whole walk home was in silence. Yet Sōnoe smiled. She enjoyed his company.

So they both came to the front gate of her home. She turned to him and said, "We... Should slow down our relationship..."

He didn't listen to her and kissed her. This only ignited her anger, She gave him a slap. "I didn't ask you to kiss me!"

"May I?"

"No." She said in self-denial. She walked up to the gate and opened it. "Good night, Ishida."

When she walked through the door into the house. Her grandma stood in front of her like those creepy old women in horror movies. "Grandma! You scared me!"

"Hah! Glad I did! I see you and that Ishida boy are getting rather familiar." Fuyu exclaimed teasing her grand daughter. She ignores her grandmother and walks to her room.

In front of her stood an apparition. A blood soaked and butchered spirit of a young man in a white shirt and blue jeans. She was horrified but kept composure. Sōnoe tried to speak to the soul, "Who did this to you?"

"They did... They will do the same to you..." He muttered a catatonic voice.

"Who is they?" She replied.

"They seek to reclaim their home. They seek a key to open up the door... If you try to hide... They will find you." He spoke nothing but riddles.

"The monsters who murdered my parents... Who are you?"

The spirit tried to remember his name, "My name is... Hiromaru Ōsono ... My family was like yours." Sōnoe took the spirit's warning very seriously.

That moment there was a pause as a shinigami walked through the left wall of Sōnoe's room which displayed a moral of traditional art. He stood a little under six feet tall and his long onyx hair reached down his back and parted with two hair ornaments in his hair on each side his head just under his bangs. He had a zanpakuto with a spiral guard and red hilt. He smiled and the spirit brought it's attention to him.

"Stop running away from me! I'm trying to send you to Soul Society!" His violet eyes blazed fire.

"Please don't hurt me!" The spirit cried. The shinigami casted konsō on the tortured spirit. Hiromaru looked up heaven ward and levitated up and disappeared through the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Sōnoe looked at the handsome shinigami.

The shinigami bowed and said, "Please forgive my rudeness. I am Kuchiki Kohaku."

Author: Who names their boy-child 'amber'? I knew a girl named Amber. He is lady Arashi's kid from my other Bleach fanfiction. He will endlessly annoy Sōnoe and talk down about his older brother Byakuya behind his back. Other than that he is a sweetheart.


	5. Kuchiki Kohaku: A Lover Not A Fighter

Author: In this chapter and ones after it. Sōnoe will receive some of her own medicine by the temptation of a confident womanizer. Also she tends to contradict herself concerning her situation with Uryū. I decided to make Kuchiki Kohaku ALOT different from his two siblings. As he should be. Also I staged this chapter like your typical shōjō manga. For giggles.

As Sōnoe was getting undressed out of her clothes. A young man walked into her bedroom without knocking. How rude! Well, He was transparent and a shinigami.

Sōnoe glanced up to Kohaku with a blank expression. He was indeed handsome and youthful. He was the second boy who stepped into her room. This time uninvited. He glanced around her room and grinned.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? Get out!" She threw her stockings at him as she used her dress to cover her bare chest.

"I didn't see anything worth seeing." He said dodging the thrown nylons.

"Um, What are you still doing here?" She muttered.

"It is my new duty to look after this town. Gotei thirteen orders. Nice home you have here... It reminds me of my own."

Physically he seemed so delicate and refined. Like a doll. She sensed he was much stronger. "Get out of my house! And go somewhere else!"

"I will see you sometime, Bye." He waved good bye to her. With a self-satisfied smirk.

With that Kohaku left the Endō estate. He walked down a few blocks to the Urahara Shōten store. In front sat down Jinta and Ururu doing homework.

"What are you doing here?" Jinta asked Kohaku.

"Is uncle Kisuke here?" He asked the two politely.

"Yeah, He's inside." Ururu opened the door for him.

The blonde shop owner knew that Kohaku was coming and stood in his way. Hiding his face behind a striped hat, "There you are, Kohaku. Got the message?"

Kohaku pulled a letter out of his robe. "Here, Urahara."

Kisuke looked through the correspondence from Soul Society. "It's a letter from Yoruichi,"

"I thought it was something more important..." After the Quincy war. Yoruichi decided to stay with Junko Arashi's family for a time and train her little brother Yoshiro. She promised to send juicy info to Kisuke time to time.

"Is your mother still mad at me?"

Kohaku yawns before speaking, "My mother is a person of morals. Using other people as pawns is something she experienced with concerning her own mother and she is now against it. Sending your allies to their probable deaths is something she hates as well. She will forgive you eventually."

"Ah, Good. Jun can hold a grudge longer than time it's self." He exclaimed hiding behind his fan.

Kohaku laughed lightly, "You know her better than I do."

Urahara placed the letter inside his green robe. "Do you need a place to stay? Kuchiki?"

"I think I can find a place on my own." He replied nodding.

"If you are unsuccessful in finding a place to stay, You will be welcome here."

(Two weeks later.)

Sōnoe follow Tatsuki to her karate practice. It brought her mind off of what was bothering her. She rejected Uryū [even after all the hard work she did to get him to notice her] and everyone else thought the opposite.

"I heard through the grapevine that you and Uryū made out... So is he your boyfriend now?" Tatsuki requested as the two did a warm up.

"Make out? Boyfriend? We kissed not make out. He is not my boyfriend... I rejected him." Sōnoe did a sit up. "Now he won't talk to me."

"Why?"

"Orihime asked me if I will be going to college. I am. I cannot allow a relationship mess my future plans." Sōnoe jumped up on to her feet.

"How would a relationship mess your college?"

She stretched out her arms, "Romantic relationships lead to the bedroom and after that a baby. Then years of raising them."

"You have a point there." Tatsuki said standing back up.

Later that evening Sōnoe arrived home and found it clean. Yet her grandmother did absolutely nothing. It was the day of the week where no one living here did chores. It was a movie and sushi day.

Sōnoe took a shower. After washing up she realized she had forgotten about her towel. She opened the curtain.

There stood Kohaku from earlier. He held out a towel for her to use. "You forgot your towel."

Sōnoe blushed bright red, "I'm standing here stark naked and that is what you say..."

"Are you going to take it or not?" He laughed gazing at her form. "You have a beautiful body... I don't understand why you are so insecure?"

"Why are you here? Kuchiki?"

"Your old grandmother offered me a job to clean her house, in return I can stay here and go to school." He replied truthfully.

Her grandmother was seventy years old. She needed someone younger to do what she could not. Sōnoe understood that but why did it have to be him?

"Thanks, Kohaku." He was wearing a blue kimono with flower art print. She took the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"You have a physical body?..."

He grinned, "Yes, A gigai."

"Can you please leave now?"

Sadly, Kohaku was staying in Sōnoe's room. She separated their sides by using folding screens. He didn't mind and found it amusing on how intent she was about this.

"I heard that the Kuchiki clan were nobles... Why are you content to stay here? Doesn't your family have their own residence in this world?" She asked giving him a futon.

"If we do have one... My elder brother or my mom isn't telling me." He returned sarcastically.

"You don't like your brother and mother?"

Kohaku inhailed and spoke fact, "My dear mother tries to be the perfect parent and obviously she is not. I love my brother but... He is throwing away the future of his clan over a memory. He claims to follow the rules of the noble code but in the process is disgracing us."

"How?"

A small chuckle passed by his lips,"I am the heir to my mother's clan Arashi. My brother is head of the Kuchiki. Hopefully his recent brush with near death made him realize what he isn't leaving behind."

The answer came to Sōnoe, "An heir. When will you take up your birthright?"

"When my mother abdicates her position. But I think that time is far into the future. She is too invested in securing her dead husband's clan." Kohaku began to take off his robe to change. Sōnoe closed her eyes. He snickered, "You know... I'm not all that bad to look at..."

"You have a nerve to treat me like this in my own home." She frowned.

"I'm not doing anything to you. No one probably ever told you this but you are attractive, Sōnoe." He mused in his under pants. "Anyone can tell at first sight."

Sōnoe looked away someone else did say that and she moved on. "I'm not sure if living here will give you the same quality of living in Soul Society. Just a warning."

"You think I didn't know that. I'm ready to try new things... Good night, Sōnoe."

Finally Sōnoe turned to her side and relaxed underneath her comfortable blankets. The next morning she could feel someone behind her. An arm around her waist and black hair over her shoulder. Kohaku slept peacefully.

"What are you doing?" She broke out from his hug.

He opened his purple eyes, "You were whimpering in your sleep last night so I tried to comfort you and you stopped once I held you... I didn't touch you inappropriately."

Sōnoe stood upon her own feet, "Let's keep it that way."

She walked over to her drawer and saw two uniforms. Her grandmother must have put them here. She threw Kohaku's uniform at his head and that is where it landed.

"Why did you do that?" He cried taking his clothes into his arms.

"I don't have to treat you special."

"You are a cruel mistress," He grinned from under his white dress shirt.

"You know I am." She smirked exchanging her night gown for her pleaded skirt.

"Why are you following me? Kohaku?" Sōnoe requested from the boy next to her.

"We go to the same school... So it's only logical that I would follow you." He replied naïvely.

"But I'm going to a friend's apartment first... To pick her up." She turned to him and gave him a go away look.

"I would like to meet her!"

Sōnoe sighed deeply and she knew that he would never leave her side until they got to school. She arrived at Orihime's home and rang her bell. Orihime came out and gazed at Kohaku with rememberance. "What are you doing here? Kohaku Kuchiki?"

"You know him? Orihime?"

"I only met him once in soul society. He is now the 3rd seat of squad one and he called me something quite charming once as a ryoka... Something like transient flower with petals as bright as the sun and as tranquil as the midnight moon."Sōnoe rolled her eyes at Kohaku. Her patience with him wearing thin.

"It is mandatory that nobles learn poetry..." Kohaku tried to skip the conversation, "Let's go to school."

After getting Kohaku's school papers from the office. Sōnoe looked through them, "You are in Shakespearean drama club... Interesting."

"You thought I would be in poetry club?... Good, I'm in the same class as you." This fact brought fury to her tranquil self. She just hoped he wouldn't cause unneeded trouble. She has to now make sure no one tried to pick a fight with him. Bullies and the jealous. In junior year there are still asshole kids.

"Hopefully you don't attract the wrong attention.."

"No, I think I will be okay." Kohaku smiled cheerfully. The only people who knew who Kohaku was were Ichigo and his friends, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad for him.

"He reminds me of a cute violet eyed girl but I can't put my mind on her name." Chizuru Honshō examined the boy sitting at a desk right from Uryū.

"He is rather handsome." Mitsuru giggled.

"Better if he was a girl... Kohaku would make a sexy woman." Chizuru chuckled deviously, "He as a girl would be do-able I'm sure... If he has a sister I would take her."

Tatsuki spoke, "He seems like a weakling... Though you can't judge people by appearances."

"He is a roommate of Sōnoe's." Orihime revealed to her lady friends.

"No fair. She gets him all to herself." Mitsuru frowned.

"He is a pervert, My friends. He waited to see me naked after I took a shower." Sōnoe crossed her arms.

"Oh, I would have loved to be there to see you."

Ichigo sat down at his desk and wondered why was Rukia's brother here? The last shinigami who patrolled his town got called back to soul society. He knew that Kohaku was much stronger than the former. What did they send him here for other than to eliminate hollows?

Surprisingly during lunch Kohaku ate with the other male students. He was eating a bento box of his favorites until a student punched him in the face.

"You know you can get arrested for hitting your wife." Ichigo came to his defense.

Kohaku decided to stand up for himself against Ichigo and not his assailant, "I'm his wife? Is this an insult? Kurosaki?"

The auburn haired teen chuckled, "You were weak the last time I fought you and besides your long hair makes you look like a woman from behind."

Kohaku grinned and crossed his arms, "Would you like a rematch?"

"No… Why did this idiot punch you anyway?"

"I said his girlfriend was hot."

"Are you some idiot? You don't outwardly say something like that!"

"Sometimes truth must be spoken."

"If you are truly a noble! Show some respect and decency!" As the two were arguing the student that punched his face left. That was something his own patronizing brother Byakuya would tell him constantly. He knew he was right but hated it as well. This little bastard wanted to do whatever he wanted.

He threw a punch at Ichigo who easily dodged his fist. Students started to make a ruckus and that's when Sōnoe comes in and takes him by the arms of Kohaku's white shirt, She slapped him on the face, "What are you doing? Idiot?"

He leans toward and kisses her lips, "I have always been more of a lover than a fighter."

Sōnoe didn't know if she wanted to kiss him back or to slug his gorgeous facial. Yet everyone watched with all different thoughts on this event. Orihime and her friends. The students from their class. He had did nothing to invite her fury before hand until now and yet it was only a kiss.

Yet there was one person sitting in a corner. Reading a book and minding his own business. He was Ishida Uryū. He gave off a seconds glare before returning to his book. She knew he could be very closed in with his emotions but they weren't directed at her.

Author: Kohaku is a spoiled brat who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth so he thinks and does whatever he wants, he's headstrong, says whatever is on his mind and foolish. Probably has something to do with his care free upbringing as a child. His bro Byakuya and at times Rukia have to keep his stupid self in order so he doesn't embarrass himself and his family.


	6. Kohaku bio (in progress)

Idea concept: In my B.W.H.U.F fanfiction. I wanted to give Lady Jun a child. Since there are soo many Kuchiki sister oc fanfiction. I went with a male instead.

Character Concept: Kohaku means amber. When I thought about how I would make this character I decided to make his personality in a way that would conflict with other people. I wanted him to be a handsome man that knows he's handsome, lives as he pleases, but conforms when the situation needs him to.

Kuchiki Kohaku

Age: ???

Birth place: Soul Society

Occupation: 3rd seat of squad 1 under Shunsui Kyōraku and was in squad 8 before the passing of Yamamoto.

Birthday: ?

Height: 5'9"

Weight: ???

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Color: black

Physical Appearance: Under the shihakushō Kohaku is fit and well built but not too muscular. His hair is waist length but in the future he might cut it. His most significant and advantageous trait is his naturally handsome and hypnotic looks.

Clothing: Kohaku likes to wear soft kimonos with art prints.(Yes, he dresses like a metrosexual) In public he wears two kanseikan under his bangs on the both sides of his head.

Personality: Under his flirty, naïve and idiotic face. Kohaku is actually a calculating, serious and responsible guy. Yet his stubborn, romantic and fun loving self overrides his more serious nature. With interacting with others he is kind, blunt, and polite.

Hobbies: plays, operas, dramas, poetry, girlfriends and cleaning either that be houses or hollows.

Likes: Girls, classy clothing, and parties, food with high carbs. (He has a high metabolism so the carbs just go through him.)

Dislikes: Flirty drunks, being patronized, white chocolate. Alcoholic beverages.

Bio: Kohaku is the son of Junko Arashi and Sōjun Kuchiki. His up bringing by his parents was laid back and care free. As a toddler and then child he loved his parents very much because they gave him freedom and everything he wanted. He grew up to be a very handsome young man. He joined the Gōtei 13 after his mother discovered his 'romance chasing' life style. Kohaku joined squad 8 where weekly parties made his life less boring. Besides he admires his captain.

Favorite Foods: Even though, Kohaku is a noble he has no possible sense of what is decent and healthy food. Being a noble he has servants that make his meals. So He's a terrible cook. He can't even make toast.

Most traumatic experience: He had several of these from the death of his father to all the times where ex-girlfriends tried to murder him.

Happiest experience: None yet. Other than knowing his birth right.

Character Opinions:

Junko Arashi: I should have been more of a strict parent. But I guess allowing him to make his own mistakes is the best thing a mother can do.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Kohaku believes that I hate him. That is obviously untrue. I looked after him most of his life and taught him demon magic and sword fighting. He seems to have forgotten that we were friends.

Rukia Kuchiki: We look soo much alike… It's scary.

Renji Abarai: Now I understand why Captain Kuchiki is soo busy…

Nanao Ise: Once Kohaku became third seat… Kyōraku's parties have become even worse… There has to be a way to put a stop to this nonsense.

Shunsui Kyōraku: Kohaku is more talented than what he puts across but one thing is obvious… He knows how to throw a party.

Shinji Hirako: How can this fool attract so many beautiful women without any effort? There must be a secret: His rich mother, Kuchiki genes, blue blood… Who knows. I hope Orihime Inoue doesn't find him attractive.

Uryū Ishida: He isn't worth the hate and dislike of the Quincy.

Orihime Inoue: Well, He is cute but not as cute as Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Shouldn't you say handsome or sexy instead of'cute'?

Chad: Kyōraku's 3rd?

Sōnoe Endō: This fool will meet my fist if he doesn't stop this nonsense!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I once caught this idiot hitting on an unwilling Momo. But after our incident, I think he's scared of me... Good.

Momo Hinamori: He's cute but I don't think he's all that smart.

Rangiku Matsumoto: This man is very complicated. He grabs my boobs then he doesn't want to drink with me.

Gin Ichimaru: That hermaphrodite?

Drooling Shinigami fangirl 1: Oh, He is soo sexy! Like lord Byakuya!

Ranchy fangirl 2: Let me just slap that ass!

Delusional fangirl 3: I wanna have his babies!


	7. Kuchiki Kohaku Has A Change In Heart

Soul Society, A month ago...

If there was something Kohaku cherished as a noble was the possibility of getting what he wants from anyone. The Arashi and Kuchiki were sought out by lesser people for their wealth and prestige. A foolish young man with an abundance of energy and pride in himself is blind to what he can't comprehend. This is the embodiment of Kohaku and several other naive aristocrats. Someone others can use for their own advancement and those of equal class for their own enjoyment.

"Lord Byakuya..." Swooned a feminine voice from behind a folding screen.

"I'm Kohaku not Byakuya! Lady Yoshihana..."

He laid beside her there on the futon and replied sorrowfully, "I thought you liked me..."

"I'm joking about your brother, Idiot... He's too old for me."

"Stop confusing me... I love you, Yoshihana..."

"You don't love me..." Disagreed Yoshihana who shook her indigo haired head.

"I have loved you ever since we were children." He hugged her and kissed her dusky shoulder.

"You love what you can do with any woman behind closed doors. I heard about your promiscuity in the Gotei thirteen."

"My behavior was unacceptable and I take full responsibility... You are the person I have known all my life and whom I trusted the most... I would marry you." He replied truthfully resting his head on her exposed back.

"I have a hard time believing you would remain faithful to me... The biggest mistake you have made so far is sleeping with your best friend." She reached out to retrieve her black robe and ninja hakama from the floor.

He laughed lightly, "You seduced me? Remember?"

"Yes, Because I knew you had a crush on me, Kohaku. You were an easy target." After dressing up Yoshihana kissed Kohaku on the lips saying, "Maybe we can finish this tonight."

He watched his lover leave through the sliding door. "You were using me..."

"You never thought I'd have feelings for you, too. Dummy." She winked with her brown eyes before leaving for good.

There after, Kohaku washed, dressed himself and left to join his family for brunch. He did love Yoshihana Shihōin with all his heart. All those other women were just flings and short term relationships that ended badly. He loved her independent personality, her dry sense of humor, and her forceful edge. Kohaku admired her whole being and tempted to please her in anyway he could.

His family sat eating even before he arrived. He sat beside his younger sister Rukia and her companion Renji who all just kept on eating. Byakuya did not acknowledge his brother's presence because he was late. His mother just gave him a loving smile and his mother's childhood friend Yoruichi knew exactly what was bothering him.

Rukia questioned, "What is your problem? Kohaku?"

Kohaku let's out all of his emotions, "I'm in love with Yoshihana... It's suffocating."

Renji belted out, "This again? You said this about Kyoko."

"Yoshihana is my childhood crush... Just like you and Rukia here." He replied to Renji.

Yoruichi yawned, "The more talented of my younger siblings... Convenient. Did you make your feelings known? To her? cuz I think she likes you too?"

"Yes, That was two weeks ago. We kissed and it just got more intimate from there on." Even this was hard for Kohaku to say aloud.

Yoruichi came to the realization, "You slept with my little sister!"

"Because I love her!"

Kohaku's mother tried to lighten up the mood, "It looks like we may have a future wedding coming up, Yoruichi."

"A shotgun wedding?... Perfect." Yoruichi snickered.

"Pregnancy..." Kohaku whimpered fright crossed his face. "I'm not ready to be a father."

"Stop romancing around... That is the best cure for bastard children." His mother commented simpering.

"You are right, mother." He peered down at his food. Kohaku found it hard to eat, his stomach felt tight so he tried to eat slowly as possible.

A messenger gave a letter to Byakuya and left in a flash. He opened the letter and read it for about a minute and placed it nonchalantly into his robe. His step mother asked him, "What was that about?"

He admitted sullenly, "A letter from the aristocratic elder council... They wish that I marry..."

"It would be for the future of the Kuchiki... If you did, My son..." Jun said sympathetically. "If you choose to marry again... I will help you in finding a bride."

Another servant gave Junko Arashi a letter. She thanked him and read it. She gasped, "Oh, My..."

"What is it? Step-mother?" Rukia inquired with her mouth full.

"I completed the captain exams about two years ago and now with Unohana gone... Head captain Kyōraku has asked me to head squad four..." Junko revealed to her family. After her son was born She had been fukutaisho (for a short time) after Seinosuke Yamada who had to leave to raise his own infant son Hanataro. Since that time she had returned to her training and studying so she may raise the ranks without hindrance. "Now, I just have to go to my crowning ceremony."

Kohaku found this as the perfect time to ask, "Can I be the head of the Arashi now?"

"No, First you will have to be taught every responsibility and skill that head of Arashi would possess." His mother ended their conversation swiftly.

(A month later, Karakura town, Orihime's apartment.)

Kohaku tried to explain why he was acting like a total douche bag for the last few days, "That night... My love Yoshihana never returned to me..."

"That is horrible, Kohaku." Orihime noted kindly.

Ichigo pointed out to Kohaku, "Makes no sense. How does this Yoshihana girl and your mother's refusal of abdication have anything to do with you putting the moves on Sōnoe?"

A still pissed Sōnoe stood next to Orihime, "That is why you are going to the Urahara Shōten store, Kohaku..."

"If you try anything like this again... Think twice before acting." A stern Uryū adviced the young soul reaper.

"I know. I know... I'm not sure if uncle Kisuke is going to like this." Kohaku frowned looking to his feet.

"Maybe a new change in attitude will help." Chad offered to Kohaku.

"And maybe a new hair cut..." Orihime ran her fingers through his silky smooth black hair. Ichigo became a little jealous with her caressing his beautiful locks of hair. "I can cut your hair for you."

"Oh, But I take pride in my hair." Kohaku nodded politely.

That school week to come everything went smoothly. Orihime did not cut Kohaku's divine hair and he moved in with Kisuke who was less than welcoming. Jinta kept picking on him and Ururu gained a little crush once the fool helped with her homework. Tessai found out Kohaku liked to help with house chores and accepted the young man quickly. Lastly Kisuke forced Kohaku to advance his skills with his spiral guarded zanpakuto if he was going to life with him. Conveniently called Gishiki-kage. "Shadow Rite"

He stood in the training room tying his hair into a low ponytail listening to Kisuke speak. "This kind of Zanpakuto doesn't belong in squad 1 nor did it in squad 8." This was the first thing Kisuke noted to Kohaku.

Kohaku looked upon his shikai form darkness blade in his right hand. Shadow Rite was indeed the most silent of zanpakutos and never communicated with Kohaku. He had dreams about being in a abyssal place and he gazed upon a binded creature with glowing kanji on its forehead and a seal on it's mouth. Idiot Kohaku all but ran away in fear. Kohaku did not understand what he wanted from him either way.

"I joined 8 because of my interests. Plays, poetry and the parties."

"From now on... The life of the party is over. The real work begins." Urahara grinned and gripped Benihime.

"What do you mean by this zanpakuto doesn't belong in squad one?" Kohaku stood on guard in the basic stance his brother taught him.

Kisuke explained fully, "That zanpakuto has no true form... The only other who ever wielded a blade similar to your own was your grandfather who died long before you were born. He was one of the best ninja to enter the punishment force and became the fukutaisho to Yoruichi's father."

"Gishiki-kage is meant for the punishment force." Kohaku sighed, "And he must think I'm a fool."

Urahara agreed with his self analysis, "That you are."

"Ugh, It's not like I can switch squads... I don't have the skill set or mindset of ninja." Kohaku sulked looking to the floor.

"Oh, You will not be switching any other squad but you can learn to improve your abilities... But first you will need a change of clothes."

In training nothing was held back with Urahara. He used up all that energy he would usually use in pursuits of pleasure and found himself exhausted from training. However he was slowly learning and getting better in his combat skills. His zanpakuto shikai shown the ability to alter it's form from several held, grappling and thrown weapons. Unfortunately even then Gishiki-kage did not call to him.

Urahara brought over just about anyone to assist Kohaku in training. Mostly his most accomplished student Ichigo Kurosaki who found it most enjoyable to fight him and practice. Another was Sōnoe who fought with a ruthlessness that equaled Kisuke's. In time he figured out how to take battles to his advantage and use the weaknesses of his enemies. For Sōnoe was her bad temper and for Ichigo his ego. Nonetheless the true experience and training would be in the real battles to come.

"I'm sorry about everything, Sōnoe. Will you ever find it in you to forgive me?" He begged, While they both took a break from training.

Sōnoe sat next to him on the rocks near a man made spring. "I think kicking your ass here was enough for me... Besides your kiss was the fastest one I ever received but not the most wanted."

Kohaku bow his head, "I will never kiss you again."

Sōnoe commented, "By now... I don't really give a care."

Another person entered their conversation. It was Uryū Ishida, "I am here to test the Arashi heir's mettle against ranged weapon attacks. If you get hurt don't blame me."

Sōnoe giggled menacingly, "This is going to be interesting."

Sōnoe watched as the shinigami and Quincy trained. Kohaku avoided those arrows and in time figured when to strike between pauses. Ichigo joined Sōnoe and commented, "Kohaku isn't all that bad... I remember the first time I fought him... I kinda felt bad for him."

Sōnoe replied, "Why? I thought you didn't like him."

"He took part in everything his superiors requested of him and never got sight of his own talents. Like Rukia he seemed alone and instead of running away... He retreated into idleness and want for comfort. Some of that changed when he created the satric stage play called "Heir To The Heavens" After our whole ryoka invasion... Rukia danced in that if I remember correctly." Kurosaki explained throughly.

"Who is Rukia?" Sōnoe requested.

"His little sister and my friend."

Author: I haven't updated this in forever. I hope this was good or average. Kohaku's hedonistic tendencies hinder his improvement as a shinigami. What do you guys think is up with Gishiki-kage? Rukia is coming though...


	8. Introducing The Forgotten Royalty

Author: Here I shall introduce the forgotten royalty. Who are the ones trying to get to fairie world. The bad guys.

Humming a metal tune. One by the name of Sen Ji. Danced around idiotically while head phones boomed off in his ears. He paid absolutely no attention to his surroundings. As a consequence he tripped over a piece of tech and fell into a chalk board. By his neck he was picked up. A white claw glove took off his head phones.

"You piece of shit. My work is very important to finding the princess and the portal to the 'other' realm. If you mess it up I will..."

"Sorry, Professor!" Sen Ji turned to the physics equations. He had to admit using a chalk board was retro. "How will math help our lady Morgana?"

The long haired scientist turned his back to Sen Ji. He crossed his arms. "What doe's an unevolved creature know about dimensions and quantum physics? Nothing?"

"A vasto lorde as intelligent as you... I can't believe he exiled you. Though I guess it worked out for you in the end." Sen Ji tried to flatter the pale skinned scientist.

The professor's lime eyes shot a death glare at him. "That egotistical fool Aizen was blinded by his lust for power. He could never grasp what he couldn't see. I guess fate worked out well."

"A scientist who believes in fate and dabbles in magic. I never heard of such." Walked in a woman. The young man and professor turned to enchantress Elgantine Destrain. Her blonde hair elegantly braided and her lace cut at the hip dress tight to her curves and body. She strutted closer to her two allies. Having been around the living for almost a century Utherren Morte de main knew exactly what drives all living creatures.

The scientist turned from facing her fully aware of her capabilities, "Science is magic in the eyes of a logical mind."

"Well, Utherren. I wouldn't call manipulating electrons and transistors as logical. It's insane." She mockingly moved her hand across his hair.

A deep laugh emitted from the Professor, "You know me so well. Though, My best advice... If you want a sexual relationship Sen Ji is more in tune for that than I."

Sen Ji hopped up to his feet and blushed intensely, "What the hell? Professor! This succubi scares me!"

"Men with an intelligent brain in their heads always satisfied me the most... Their dreams are so powerful as well as the pleasure." Elgantine indulged putting her hands on her hips. "Though you professor are a challenge."

The scientist took her by the arm and rushed her back to the front door of his lab, "Leave, I have work to do."

The next to enter the lab was Main De Morte's fracción member Wren Cruel who was doused in blood that wasn't his. He addressed his master, "The prince is dead, Master."

Utherren nodded, "Did you get a vile of his blood?"

Wren took out the vile, "Just as you asked."

Utherren wanted to do the honors of torturing the poor fool. He was now disappointed that the prince gave out so easily. It took them so long to kill off his chess pieces so he would be exposed. He could at least made it hard for them or join them on their task. The professor preferred him dead anyway. With his blood they now could awaken Morgana the rightful queen of the other world.

A shinigami appeared instantaneously into the labs as well. "I have searched Kurotsuchi's data archives and found a file containing the description of one named Orihime Inoue. She lives in the town of Karakura and goes to high school. We will have to use another technique to pursue her."

A devious and deep laugh came from the scientist's throat, "Excellent, Kajiyama Hiroshi. She may as well be who we are looking for."

"Karakura? Isn't that where that Lefevre girl was shipped off to? Her parents were very stubborn... Don't you agree master?" Wren Cruel asked Utherren for his opinion.

"Yes, Most satisfying." Utherren smirked. "I guess we will have to kill the Lefevre girl when we get there."

"You idiots. It won't be that simple. Those girls have friends who are more than capable warriors and powerful shinigami allies." Greta Kühn the woman in white entered the room.

"Oh, I thought you left us Greta... To what exactly? Claim what is rightfully yours?"Kajiyama teased her. Greta slapped the shinigami on the face. After that she left on her way to her room.

Kajiyama rubbed the red mark on his face, "I love Quincy women."


	9. Utherren Pentagram: Lord Of Vermin

Author: For this story, I revised Utherren's bio... So it would match how the character actually is going to be like in the story instead of what I had before hand.

Utherren Quotes:

"Life and death are natural passing cycles... What is worse than those is having a soul reincarnated twice in the same repetitive cycle...Ah... Metaphysics..."

"You are the one who defeated my successor... Convenient... He was more of a philosopher than a scientist... A true scientist must think without self interest to realize the truths of the universe." (To Mayuri Kurotsuchi)

"Alas... There is nothing more poetic than the death of a beautiful woman." (To Sōnoe Endō)

"Quincy king asks a knowledgeable sociopath of his stimulus? Is it already obvious of what I seek?" (To Uryu Ishida)

"Be gone with you! Mutt!" (To Ichigo Kurosaki)

Character Full name: Utherren Pentagram

Meaning of name: I got this from the name Uther Pendragon father of Auther.

Character's nickname: Main De Morte(hand of death), Trash, Torture Freak, Lord Of Vermin

Character concept: This character has had many unsuccessful evolutions... I have had this character in my brain for years. Sadly I have not perfected him yet. I was even thinking of giving this character two personalities once...

Character Inspiration: Doctor Membrane(Invader Zim) mixed with Skeleton Jack.

Species: Hollow

Birthday: September 7th

Age: 750 years old (his soul's age.)

How old they look: late twenties.

Weight: ?

Height: 6'4"

Body build: Tall and lanky. Yet deceptively strong and fast.

Hair Color: Lilac or blood red with grey strands in his hair. Really don't care about his hair color... It could be rainbow if I care.

Eye color: Lime green

Skin tone: snow white

Clothing: He is tall and slender. His skin as white as snow. An open rib cage of a large rat sits on the top of his head embracing the sides of his head. Wears a white coat that is buttoned to his left side. White pants with chains. Boots with steel toe and sharp spurs. White claw like gloves that are infused with electric power. Or A white coat buttoned to the left with coat tails, White pants with chains and black boots with steel toe and spiked spurs. Claw like black and white gloves. Or what you see above.

Likes: Studying his interests, making new inventions and discoveries, The passing of beautiful flowers.

Dislikes: Pondering over philosophy, idiots who idiotically mess up his work, narcissism.

Hates: Sen Ji, Szayelaporro Granz, Sōsuke Aizen, immortality as a pursuit of narcissism and fear of death, Utherren himself.

Occupation: "Professor"

Hobbies: Electromagnetism, Superconductivity, Transistors, 'magic', dimensions and quantum mechanics and computer science. Used to invent death devices (his personal interests were secondary to his duties to the king) as a human and under King Barragan until Aizen came along and he was allowed to do his own thing.

Accent: French

Personality: He is arrogant, logical, self-hating and unfeeling yet adaptable to new environments that may require him to change. Determination, logical reasoning and tactical preparation (planning) are his strengths. Above all always coming up with new theories of whatever he's interested in the moment. Lastly he thinks himself as a reasoning stable creature but may actually seem a bit immoral to others. He thinks himself and others as tools in a grandeur design of the universe and so on.

Ideals: Believes in balance of life and death, knows that he must have unbiased judgment to understand science and the universe. Has no respect for life, Has the determination to achieve his goals no matter what the cost, is curious like a cat.

Sexuality: Hollows do not require reproduction.

Goals: Reconnecting the Otherworld to the other realms.

Family: That is to be seen.

Hollow hole: He has one in his left hand and right. As an inventor he works with his hands and that is where he gets his power from. Symbolism.

Battle Stance: Utherren is a more than capable combatant but chooses not to because fighting is fruitless and futile... Soo human... He mostly uses devices and his zanpakuto to fight. An electric field generator, Another that sends shocks through the body. With his zanpakuto Elektra (greek for - bright one) he is able to do multiple things with it. Call lightning by aggravating the clouds above to create heat. It is also able to generate three chains of electric power that act like a whip that can slash, shock and grapple enemies.

-Futuristic looking multipurpose goggles that reveal the hidden, infrared, reishi, spirit pressure and give vision to see over long distances.

-Electricity infused gloves.

\- Pen and paper, chalk board for research purposes.

-Bombs that let out fumes that weaken and drain the spirit energy of beings who are not hollows like shinigami. Making them sick and dilapidated.

Fracción:

Wren Cruel: Utherren's subordinate. He is his foot man, torture victim and servant. Wren Cruel is an idiot who fears the unpredictable nature of his master and is as bloodthirsty. He has bone goggles. His long hair is silver, has two idiot curles and in a low ponytail. He wears a biker fashion with black leather. His zanpakuto is a French execution axe.

Lofthenea Helvig: She is a fighter and has suffered his crazy physics experiments. Which have had a great effect on her physically. Wears viking warrior clothing.

Millions of hollow rats and vermin of all different sizes. He mostly uses them in testing out his devices. They are also good at swarming their enemies but are easy to destroy or as a distraction.

Theme song:

"Come To Me" by Suicide Commando

"Pretty Hate Machine" by Nine Inch Nails

"Illuminati" by Malice Mizer

Bio: Before becoming Barragan's hand of Death... Utherren used to be the consort of Ezrathorah the queen of the south of Hueco Mundo. He was more or less her own submissive slave that would obey her every order. His mind was dormant and at the point of self-consciousness he began to hate himself, tearing away at himself. After Barragan defeated the queen Utherren served him in many positions such as his public executioner and an advisor. When Aizen took over and created Los Noches Utherren was stripped of his responsibilities and was left to his own devices and duties to the Shinigami. He caused several disruptions in Los Noches having to do with his destructive research he was eventually kicked out. In the short time frame he created an invention that opened a gate way which allowed him to pass into an other world given if he had something from that place. Eventually he met up with people who were not Shinigami or Hollow and luckily they needed his knowledge of dimensions. The more he stayed in the living world the more memories of his living lifes returned to him and the more he hated it.

Facts about him:

1) He has died and lived twice.

2) His second life he was a physicist and the first... An executioner who died during a spread of disease.

3) Taught his fraccion member Wren Cruel how to use all his torture equipment.

4) Helving is his bodyguard.

Character opinion cracks:

King Barragan: My most valuable vassel Utherren made death and torture into an art in the early days he served me. His advice most reasonable and wise.

Ulquiorra: Trash...

Szayelaporro Granz: My passionless predecessor?... If he and Mayuri had their way with science... It would be as dull and white as they... Science is immortal!

Gin Ichimaru: Ahh, The vasto lorde who loves to blow stuff up... Such an entertaining fellow.

Kaname Tōsen: I sense self-hate...

Sōsuke Aizen: He still exists... The lord of vermin... Intriguing.

Grimmjow: This asshole once called me Grimmjackass, I think he got the term off the internet. I punched him several times over. Instead the asshole enjoyed it. Then he used some crap thing and called the desert lightning which in the end was a rough fight for sure. [Still kept this one]

Ichigo Kurosaki to Grimmjow (Laughs): GRIMMJACKASS! Nothing could be more true! Torture-freak is right about you Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Shut the fuck up! Ichigo!

Wonderweiss: (Babled speech) Transulation: His torture Chambers are fun and he calls me the devil spawn of Aizen.

Nnoitora: The way he kills his enemies is that of a weakling. Why torture them when you can just end their pathetic lifes in seconds?

Orihime Inoue: I'm soo glad he thinks I'm a goddess. I thought he was going to torture me.


	10. Meanwhile In Squad Four

Hours later… Soul Society…

Lady Arashi has recently been appointed as captain of four. She really hates the work but tries to make the best of it. She became the mentor of Isane and was in the process of teaching the young woman everything she knew so one day her fukutaisho would be skilled enough to be of captain rank and she would be able to take the tests and replace her. Jun already had enough responsibilities concerning her clan and being a captain just added to her stress.

At the same time she was trying to help the Kuchiki clan in securing their future. For the memories of her husband and his father she would insure the future of their blood. She would have to find the Kuchiki clan head a loving and trustworthy wife. Jun really hated spouse searching for her step son.

Normally noble parents would do such for their children. She felt like those mothers in historical fiction who were obsessed with finding rich spouses for their daughters. She did it behind his back. Like her own mother did to her and her sister. All she had to remember this was for the greater good. A future heir for the Kuchiki blood line.

She had recently been informed that her stubborn son Kohaku had been sent out to the living world on assignment. His mother hoped he wasn't getting himself into trouble. That was a fifty percent probability due to his immature behavior that he never grew up from... yet. The boy she had given birth to became an uncontrollable young man. She had gotten complaints from other noble parents about her 'tom cat' of a son. Who went around putting the moves on their precious daughters. She feared she didn't raise him correctly. At least his 'casanova' ways might lead him to an early marriage to some young noble women.

Lady Arashi looked through a whole list of young noble women and their qualities. She was brought back to the profile of a woman who she met in the market a few times in district one. She was kind, youthful, very open but exceedingly smart. Someone like her may help him reclaim the qualities that he had lost so long ago. His youthful and happy emotions.

Higurashi Machi.

She didn't want to present a clone of Hisana. That would disinterest him completely. Machi was one of a kind of woman. A strong but sensitive one.

She heard the door to her office open. It was Byakuya himself who entered. She greeted him and asked him to sit. She poured him some tea with leafs she had crushed herself. Lady Jun's tea was the best in soul society and his favorite. She hid the list in the top drawer of her desk.

The matron knew she had to confront him on this extremely important matter but she had doubts on how he would receive this situation.

"There is something I must speak to you about, Byakuya."

He sipped from the wooden cup and spoke, "Please tell,"

"This concerns the future of your blood line. The Kuchiki clan needs an heir." She spoke most earnestly.

He knew that to be true but was still reluctant, "This has been known to me... How does this concern the head of the Arashi?"

She scowled, "Our clans are family by fate, blood and circumstance… If one falls so shall the other."

He took her full attention but didn't speak.

"My son. I was there the day Hisana died. I treated and cared for her until her last breath." She had struck a blow. "She wanted you to be happy even after she was gone. Clearly you are not."

He solemnly glanced at her, Like Rukia he also knew she could be as forceful with words. She spoke the cold and hard truth. Both had the hardest of back bones. If he fought against her for word she would surely strike him down without much effort. "I still cannot go ahead with this."

Lady Arashi knew that embracing her anger would only make things worse, "You almost died several months ago. To your father and grandfather you were the future of the Kuchiki. Who will be yours?"

He turned from her and thought about this. He needed to think this through, He finalized before excusing himself from her office, "I will give you my answer by the end of the week."

The next to enter was Isane Kotetsu with a folder full of paper work. She watched as captain Kuchiki walked out. Once he was gone she took his seat and placed the work onto the desk top. She remarked knowing a bit of what the two had discussed, "I think you broke captain Kuchiki."

"He has been that way for a long time... Broken… scattered shards of shattered glass." Her captain replied looking through the reports.

A death butterfly landed on Isane's finger and she received a message, "Urgent alert: Captain Kurotsuchi's data files have been hacked!? Scouts will search for the ones responsible."

Her captain analysed with intuitive insight, "I thought that was impossible… Unless they were stolen by someone within."

Isane nodded, "You mean a shinigami?"

"Yes, But what really matters is what they were looking for… This so far is none of our concern... Only captain Kurotsuchi's." Arashi taishō signed the papers and gave them back to her fukutaisho. She suddenly stopped and puts her head in her palm, "What the hell am I doing? Byakuya is a grown man now… He should know the importance of this current dilemma." Through out all her later years of parenthood Jun had to remind herself to let them make their own mistakes.

"Maybe you should try being more laid back and stop worrying." Isane suggested taking back the stack of paper work.

Isane did have a point. Jun replied sitting back in her chair, "Once my part is done… I will just sit back and drink some tea. Leave it up to him for success or failure."

Isane jittered pouring a cup of Junko Arashi's tea, "Don't forget about squad work."


End file.
